1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security seals in general and more particularly to a tamper-evident seal and associated components of a system for securing cargo-shipping containers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Unauthorized access to the interior of cargo shipping containers is a well-documented problem in the transportation industry. Such unauthorized access often leads to the theft of container contents, resulting in substantial financial losses for individuals, businesses and others involved in the transportation of goods. In addition to the theft of goods, such unauthorized access often leads to use of containers for the smuggling of contraband. Contraband smuggling has long been a well-documented problem in the transportation industry. Smugglers work very hard to enter containers on cargo vessels, airplanes and the like to conceal the illegal transportation of contraband. Not only does the smuggling of contraband create serious and devastating social problems, the transportation companies face significant government-imposed penalties including heavy fines and the confiscation of equipment in the event that the contraband is discovered.
As the transportation industry transitioned into the twenty-first century, terrorism has become an ever-increasing concern. With recent terrorist attacks occurring within the country, customs and immigration controls are becoming ever more stringent. Miscellaneous contraband is not the only subject of illegal import within the transportation industry. Weapons of all kinds including nuclear, biological, and chemical, collectively known as weapons of mass destruction (WMD), are now feared to be the subject of terrorist efforts. Clearly, shipping container security is a highly visible aspect of the current war on terrorism.
Seals of many types, including tamper-evident seals, have been designed for, or used in connection with, transportation containers. Unfortunately, thieves, smugglers and would-be terrorists have become ever more proficient and sophisticated when it comes to breaching conventional cargo container seals. Furthermore, security seals which intend to evidence tampering, and perform little function as a true lock, are often compromised by expert craftsmen who can break such seals and replace or prepare the broken parts in a manner that will avoid detection. Another common practice is the substitution of seals, including the substitution of one ISO-compliant seal with another ISO-compliant seal. The seals are broken and then substituted or re-sealed in such a manner that visual observation alone will not readily reveal that the container has been tampered with.
The dangers that such undiscovered tampering presents, has led government agencies responsible for securing our borders against illegal importation to issue ever more stringent requirements to ensure the integrity of a sealed container. Some initial security seals attempting to overcome smuggler's efforts to place contraband in shipping containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,097 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,700. However, overcoming these seals can be the subject of a smuggler's efforts requiring additional security measures. Some of these requirements include time limitations on providing the government agencies shipping data within specified timelines, metal bolt to metal lock type seals, and additional tamper-evident features.
Thus what is needed is an improved security seal and method for sealing shipping containers to prevent unauthorized tampering with shipping containers.